My Lost Sister
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Frankie finds out that he had a sister. Iggy tells him that she's missing. Will they be able to find her?
1. I Have A Sister?

**Hi everyone! Here's my new story. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Frankie's P.O.V:<p>

Me and Izzy were in my room playing video games. We were playing Mortal Kombat. Izzy was losing for the first time. I played as Johnny Cage and Izzy played as Sub Zero. I pressed a few buttons. I pulled Izzy's heart out of his body, winning.

"Yeah! I won!" I cheered.

"How did I lose to a six year old?" Izzy asked. I started to laugh.

Later that day I walked through the castle. I went to my parents' room and looked inside. No one was there. I started looking through my dad's things. I saw a picture of my mom and dad together. I looked some more. Then I saw another picture. It was a girl. She had lime green hair like my dad that reached to her shoulders, black glasses, a purple shell, a purple necklace, and spiked metal cuffs.

She looks just like my mom, but she doesn't wear a bow like her and my aunt. I picked it up and stared at it.

"Who is she?" I wondered. I took the picture and walked out of the room.

I sat on the couch next to my uncle Ludwig. My dad was on the other side of me. I started to think about the picture. My mom walked up to me, but I didn't nocice.

"Frankie? Are you ok?" She asked me. I looked up at her.

"I was just thinking." I replied. Everyone else came in the room a few minutes later. I took the picture out of my shell and turned to my dad.

"Dad, I was looking through your stuff and I found this picture. Who is she?" I showed him the picture.

"T-Tammy..." He whispered. Everyone looked at him.

"Who's Tammy?" I asked. My mom looked at my dad.

"Iggy.. You should tell him." My mom said.

"Ok Tia." My dad turned and looked at me.

"Frankie, Tammy is.. Your sister." He said.

"What? I-I have a sister? Where is she?" I asked. My dad sighed.

"Do you remember Justin?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I hate that stupid Toad!" I replied.

"Well, this is what happened.

_Flashback:_

_Iggy and Justin were fighting. Justin shot a fire ball at Iggy, knocking him down. Iggy got up and shot a magic fire ball at Justin from his wand, but Justin dodged it. Justin growled and looked at Tammy. Justin smirked and picked up his wand. He shot magic dust at Tammy. A portal appeared behind her. Tammy was getting sucked inside._

_"Tammy!" Iggy screamed._

_"DADDY!" Tammy cried. Iggy tried to get her, but the portal disappeared. Iggy fell to the ground._

_"Where did she go?" Tiandria asked._

_"I sent her to another dimension." Justin laughed. Then Justin ran away. Iggy started to cry. Tiandria hugged him._

_"We have to find her." Iggy said._

_End of flashback._

"We looked everywhere, but we could never find her." My dad said. I really hate Justin now!

That night I looked through a book. It was about lots of places in the whole world. I flipped a page and looked at it. I was shocked to see another kingdom. I never seen this kingdom before. I started to think.

"Mabye Tammy's in this kingdom!" I said, I got up and ran to my parents' room.

"Mom! Dad! You have to see this!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	2. The Dark Universe

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Frankie ran to his parents' room. They looked up when he walked inside.<p>

"What's wrong Frankie?" Iggy asked.

"Look at this page in my new book." Frankie showed him the page.

"The Dark Universe?" Iggy said. Frankie smiled.

"Mabye we can go there and look for Tammy!" Frankie said. Iggy looked at his son and sighed.

"Frankie, we don't know how to get there." Iggy said.

"Mabye I can teleport everyone there." Tiandria said. Iggy thought for a moment.

"Ok. Tomorrow we can go there." Iggy replied.

"Alright!" Frankie cheered.

Frankie was the first one to wake up the next day. He ran to his parents' room. He started shaking Iggy.

"Dad! Dad! Can we go now?" Frankie asked. Iggy opened his eyes. Frankie grabbed Iggy's glasses and put them on his face.

"Not..Yet...Frankie." Iggy replied. Then Iggy closed his eyes.

"Dad...?" Frankie stared at his father. Iggy started snoring. Frankie sighed and went back to his room.

Later that day, Frankie walked up to his mother.

"Mom, can we leave now?" Frankie asked. Tiandria smiled.

"Not yet Frankie." Tiandria replied.

"Aw, come on!" Frankie yelled.

Frankie saw Iggy walking out of the castle. He followed him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Everyone is going to the Dark Universe. Remember?" Iggy said.

"We're finally leaving? Yes!" Frankie cheered.

Soon everyone came out of the castle. Tiandria walked over to Iggy and Frankie.

"Ok Mama. How are you gonna teleport us?" Frankie asked.

"Like this." Tiandria clasped her hands together and started chanting a spell. A red and purple light shined from her hands.

"Wow!" Frankie and Izzy said. Soon everyone disappeared.

Frankie opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a sign that read 'The Dark Mushroom Kingdom.'

_"So this is the Dark Universe." _Frankie thought.

"How did you do that?" Izzy asked.

"Some of Kamek's potions splashed on me and it gave me those powers." Tiandria explained.

_"I wonder if me, Izzy, and Tammy have the same powers." _Frankie thought.

"Where should we go first?" Iggy asked.

"We can go there." Bowser said pointing to the castle. Everyone ran to go to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? Please revew.<strong>


	3. Fighting Nega Peach

**Hi. Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own noting except my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

We walked through the town and looked everywhere. Everyone looked the same, but they acted like Justin and The Negas.

"Are we getting close to the castle?" I heard Frankie ask.

"Yes. We're almost there." I replied. We made it to the castle a few minutes later. Two Toads were gaurding the castle. They ran up to us. Roy punched the Toads, making them hit a wall. We walked inside of the castle.

We started looking through the castle. We couldn't find Tammy.

"What are you doing here?" We heard a voice say. Everyone turned around and saw Nega Peach.

"We're looking for my sister!" Frankie said. I saw Nega Peach smirk.

"I know where she is." She replied. "Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" She said. I glared at her. I shot a fire ball at her, but she dodged it. Nega Peach looked up and glared at me. She grabbed her wand and shot magic fire balls at everyone. Izzy was hit and fell. He got up and shot fire balls at her. Nega Peach screamed when a fire ball hit her. She ran up to Izzy and tried to hit him. I ran up to them and grabbed Nega Peach. I hit her and knocked her down. Nega Peach got up and ran away.

We looked through the rest of the castle, but we didn't find Tammy. We walked out of the castle when we saw lots of Koopas and Goombas waiting for us. Ludwig shot fire balls at the Goombas and Koopas. Roy punched some of the Koopas that were running up to him. Soon they were defeated and we started walking out of the kingdom.

"I hope we can find her." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. Please review.<strong>


	4. Nega Justin?

**I changed some things in these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Frankie's P.O.V:<p>

Everyone was getting tired. We stopped to rest. I asked my parents what Tammy was like. I found out that she was kind and loved to invent things. Izzy said that she was demented too.

Soon we started walking again. While we were walking, we saw a Toad that looked really familiar.

"Justin!" We called. The Toad looked at us.

"Justin? I'm his good clone, Nega Justin." We stared at him.

"Y-Your his good clone? But you live with the evil clones?" My dad asked. Nega Justin nodded.

"What are you all doing here?" Nega Justin asked.

"We're looking for my daughter. We think she's somewhere in this universe." My mom replied. Nega Justin stared at my mom.

"I think I know where she is. She looks just like you." He replied.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Nega Ludwig's castle." Nega Justin replied.

"Can you take us there?" My mom asked.

"Ok!" Nega Justin replied. Everyone followed Nega Justin.

We were walking through a forest a few minutes later. We fought some Negas that were around there. While we walked through the forest, we heard someone laughing. When we turned around, we saw Nega Mario and Nega Luigi.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Nega Luigi said.

"Why's Nega Justin with you?" Nega Mario asked.

"He's helping me get my daughter back!" My dad replied.

"You'll never save her!" The Nega Mario Bros said. They threw fire balls at us, but we dodged them. I took out my wand and shot magic fire balls at them. Nega Mario fell. Nega Luigi helped him up and ran up to my dad. My dad punched him. Nega Luigi fell. I started to laugh. My dad shot fire balls at Nega Mario. Soon Nega Mario fell and we walked away from them.

We were walking out of the forest when Nega Daisy and another Nega landed infront of us.

"Nega.. Tammy." I heard my dad say.

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

Nega Daisy ran up to us. She hit Roy and knocked him down. I shot fire balls at her, knocking her down. Nega Daisy got up and took out her wand. She shot magic fire balls at us, but we dodged them.

When Izzy shot a fire ball at Nega Daisy, she screamed and ran away. Nega Tammy sighed.

"I guess I have to stop you guys." She said. Nega Tammy shot a fire ball at Izzy, but he doged it. Nega Tammy looked at me. She ran up to me. I tried to hit her, but I looked at her again. She looks like Tammy. I stood there, looking at her. Nega Tammy hit me and I fell. I saw Jasmine and Kacey throwing fire balls at her. Nega Tammy ran away screaming.

Tia helped me up and we walked out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Please review!<strong>


	5. The Plan

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't posted the new chapter in awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>In another castle, a Toad was walking through the halls laughing evilly. He walked up to a door and opened it. The Toad walked up to a cell. He saw a girl behind the glass. He laughed when she tried to break out of the cell.<p>

"Hello Tamira." The Toad said. She looked at him.

"Let me out Justin! Please!" The girl pleaded.

"No!" Justin said. He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Your family is comming to save you." Justin said.

"Really? They finally found a way to get to this universe?" Tamira asked.

"Yes, but they'll never save you. I'm going to get the Negas to kidnap them. Then I will take over your uncle's kingdom. Then I'll be the ruler of this universe and yours! Hahahahaha!" Justin yelled. Tammy growled. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Tammy noticed that her hands were glowing light green and white.

_"What's happening?" _Tammy thought. She raised her hand. A green light broke the glass.

"How did you do that?" Justin asked. Tammy tried to hit Justin, but he moved. The light hit one of his inventions, making it explode. Tammy tried not to giggle when it exploded. She ran out of the room. Tammy tried to leave the castle, but someone behind her grabbed her. She saw that it was Nega Ludwig. He took her back to the room and put her into another cell. Nega Ludwig saw some hand cuffs and put them around her wrists.

"Now you won't be able to escape!" Justin laughed. Justin and Nega Ludwig left the cell, laughing. Tammy started to cry.

_"Daddy... Please hurry." _Tammy thought.

* * *

><p>Frankie's P.O.V:<p>

I asked Nega Justin why Justin made a good version of himself. He said that he was supposed to make another evil cone of himself, but he he grabbed a potion that made the clone good.

We walked out of the forest and into the desert. We saw some of Nega Ludwig's minions. I noticed that my hands were glowing orange and green. Izzy's hands were glowing green and blue.

"Cool!" I heared Izzy say. We lifted our hands. A dark green light and an orange light shot out of our hands and hit the minions.

_"Wow!" _I thought. We saw the minions fall and we walked away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please review!<strong>


	6. Nega Ludwig's Castle

**Here's the new chapter. I don't think this story is that good.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

We were walking up to Justin's fortress. Nega Wendy and Nega Morton were standing outside of the fortress.

"Hey!" Nega Morton yelled. The two Negas ran up to us. Nega Morton ran up to us. He tried to punch me, but I dodged it. We grabbed our wands and shot magic fire balls at them, knocking them down. I heared Nega Wendy growl. She ran up to Frankie and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" He cried. The Negas took out their wands and disappeared with Frankie.

* * *

><p>Frankie's P.O.V:<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Nega Ludwig's Castle." Nega Wendy replied.

_"Tammy might be in here!" _I thought.

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

I saw Nega Morton and Nega Wendy walking into the room. They were carrying a Koopaling.

_"That little boy looks familiar." _I thought. They threw him into another cell. Then the two left the room.

A few minutes later, the boy broke out of the cell. Then he walked up to the cell I was in.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter.<strong>


	7. Losing Her Memory

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>The boy opened the door to my cell. He found a key and took the cuffs off of my wrists. I stared at him.<p>

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm your baby brother." He replied.

"Oh yeah! Frankie!" I said. "Where are our parents and Izzy?"

"They're comming here to save you.. well now us." He replied.

"What's going on in there!" We heard Justin yell.

"Oh no!" We said. Justin walked into the room. He stared at Frankie and me.

"How did you two escape?" Justin asked.

"I helped her out." Frankie replied. I saw Justin taking out his wand.

"You brats won't be able to leave here!" He threw a magic fire ball. It was aiming at Frankie! I jumped infront of him and stopped it. I shot fire balls at Justin. I shot one more fire ball at Justin. Then he fell to the ground.

"Come on!" I grabbed Frankie's hand and we ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

We were finally at Nega Ludwig's castle. The gaurds were laying on the ground sleeping. Everyone walked inside.

Some of Justin's minions saw us. We threw fire balls at them. Roy punched the last minion, knocking him out. We started walking again.

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

We ran through the halls of the castle. Two hammer bros saw us. They threw hammers at us, but they didn't hit us. Frankie took out his wand and shot magic fire balls at them, knocking them down.

"Yay! I beat them!" Frankie cheered.

_"He's so cute!" _I thought. Before we started walking, Nega Frankie and the Nega version of me jumped infront of us.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Tryin' to stop you two. Duh!" Nega Frankie replied. Frankie growled and shot fire balls at them. Nega Tammy got up and shot fire balls at us. A fire ball hit Frankie, making him fall. I ran up to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm ok." Frankie replied. The four of us kept fighting. I looked at the two nega kids. They looked tired. Frankie's hands were glowing orange and green.

"You have the same powers too?" I asked.

"Yep! So does Izzy." Frankie said. Then he shot orange light at the two. The negas screamed. Then they fell to the ground.

A few minutes later we walked into another hall. We stopped when we heard some footsteps.

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

We were walking through another hall when we saw two figures standing in the room. It was Frankie and.. Tammy! He found her!

"Guys! I found Tammy!" Frankie said running up to us. Everyone ran up to her. I stood there, frozen.

"I missed you guys. Except uncle Roy." Tammy said.

"Hey!" Roy replied.

"I'm kidding!" Tammy said, hugging Roy. Everyone let her go. Then she looked over to me. We just stared at eachother, frozen.

"DADDY!" Tammy screamed. She ran up to me. I hugged her.

"I missed you." We both said. Tammy started to cry.

"What a beautiful scene." We heard a voice say. Everyone looked up and saw Justin smiling evilly.

"I guess I'll have to take your daughter again! Hahaha!" Justin laughed. I heard Tammy growl. She let go of me and shot green light at Justin. Justin fell to the ground. When he got up, Bowser jr and my dad shot fire balls at him.

"Negas!" Justin screamed. The nega versions of everyone ran into the hall. Frankie took out his wand and shot magic fire balls at the Negas. Nega Kacey ran up to Roy and tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arm and threw her.

"Hey!" Nega Roy yelled. He ran up to Roy and punched him, knocking him down. I shot fire balls at the nega version of me, knocking him out. Justin growled, knowing that he was losing.

"Stop Negas! I have a different idea!" The negas stopped fighting everyone and stared at their leader.

"Nega Bowser! Grab Nega Justin and take him to the dungeon!" Justin ordered.

"Yes sir!" Nega Bowser said. He grabbed the clone and left. Then Justin looked at Tammy and me. Justin ran up to us and grabbed Tammy. I tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

"Let me go!" Tammy cried. She screamed as Justin put a spell on her. Then Tammy closed her eyes. He handed her to Nega Iggy. He whispered something to her. I saw the nega nod and watched him walk away.

"What did you do to my daughter!" I screamed.

"The spell made her forget who she is and forget who you all are!" Justin said. He started to laugh.

"You mean, she lost her memory?" Tia asked. Justin nodded. Tia started to cry. I tried to punch him, but two of the negas grabbed me.

"W-Where is she now?" Tia asked, still crying.

"I'm not telling!" Justin replied.

"Throw them outta here!" Justin ordered the rest of the negas.

* * *

><p>The Negas threw us out of the castle. We saw that it was getting late. Tia took us back to our universe. When we made it to Ludwig's Castle, I sat down and started to think.<p>

_"I just found her.. and now I lost her again." _I sighed. I looked at the picture of Tammy.

_"Don't worry Tammy. We'll try to save you again!"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'll make a sequel to this soon!<strong>


End file.
